


Goodnight and Go

by auselysium



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auselysium/pseuds/auselysium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the time of brisk goodbyes, of goodnight and go. The time when Draco fights off the sickening rise of resentment that crawls into those places Harry’s touch had so recently occupied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight and Go

**Author's Note:**

> Title, inspiration and a few lines taken from Imogean Heap's song of the same name.

It’s become that time of night he hates the most. That darkest hour, where even the most desperate paparazzo can’t be bothered to follow them. So limbs are drawn from warm beds and warmer arms. It’s the time of brisk goodbyes, of goodnight and go. The time when Draco fights off the sickening rise of resentment that crawls into those places Harry’s touch had so recently occupied.

A Harry-scented cloud of steam wafts from the bathroom, followed seconds later by the man himself. He is already dressed, though he rubs a towel at his still wet hair. Draco rolls on his side to watch.

“Why do you have to be so cute?” Draco asks. Harry gives him a crooked half smile, that only further proves his point.

“I gotta go,” he says, pocketing his wand and reaching for his coat, the brown one of distressed leather.

Draco gets out of bed, wondering where the portkey has taken him. It’s always a different muggle hotel. He pushes the curtains wide open and this time the gaudy lights of Blackpool fill the glass.

They follow the same routine: Harry leaves first, with Draco leaving a few hours later. They never arrive at the same time; they always leave alone. Spending the night isn’t an option. But one of these days, Harry will fall sleep nestled next to him and Draco will let him stay there until morning. He’d sleep so much better with Harry beside him.

“We’d be good together,” Draco says. He hears Harry still on the other side of the room and turns to see him standing with his hand on the doorknob.

“We’d be great,” Harry replies, his voice deep and sure.

“Then why aren’t we?” He doesn’t mean for it to sound so heated, but after all these months, all those beautiful moments, it has to be asked.

Harry swallows, his knuckles white where he clutches the door as if he is afraid to let go. “Draco, I’m sorry…” he starts, then with determined strides crosses the room, smoothes Draco‘s hair back away from his brow, catching his gaze with intensity. “Good night, Draco” he says, kissing him light and lingering. Those deft fingers fall across Draco‘s still naked chest and his heart skips a beat. “But I really have to go,” he breathes.

Draco closes his eyes, nodding at the inevitable. “Always, always,” he mumbles, turning back to the window to watch the city lights play against the surf. He will not watch as the door opens and closes behind him, but knows exactly the moment Harry goes.

“Good night, Harry.” He whispers.


End file.
